zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales Of Yonder
The Loungers decide to go to Yonder and comfort Sonny's parents and family about the genocide event, and they end up not only trying to cheer up a depressed endangered species, but end up in multiple missions and thus are split up. They meet new and old friends like a brooding bounty hunter Hydrocabais named Chevy who wants to leave to another AUU timeline with a bounty fortune involving Xandy, Sodey who has been homesick and misses his job as the guardian of the growing Last Roptords Gang, Vorlanna who is struggling as her own UARA trying to learn about new religion and keep it from being abused, Veda who is trying to make a new life to impress her father Senator Schwimmer, Seaborne who is a sea-born young sea squirrel diagnosed with a terminal illness and looking for a good final moments, Tidey who is a sailor trying to be a good pirate after his father died in the genocide, two police partners named Werklin and Townsend who have opposite differences due to their new lifestyle and current and past tragedy, and Wedge who is a wanted con artist wanting to quit and be a better rodent, fight new enemies who is hunting Sonny, Xandy, and Clifton yet they continue to be protected by Hydro Girl: Strangeway who is a mad scientist aiming to convert Yonder into a world of AUU physiology, Bubb who is a pirate that wants to use a stolen fortune to leave the dimension, Sprankle who wants to keep the Hydrocabiais Haven's criminal underworld standing, and the top crime boss of Hydrocabiais Haven Boss Isthmus, and it all builds up to something big involving an election for the mayor of Hydrocabiais Haven between Isthmus' son and Beachwood. Groups 'Chevy & Tidey Group' *Sau, Cephward, Phung, Liia, Thunderia, Scoro, Drynder, Mishi, Kii, Beergera, Boole, Lolia, Eddry, Maxxo, Mr. Sudo, Sindle Bee and Sindle Bum, Billis McLizard, The Crazy Hatsmen, The Marchentener Hare, The Dormouque, The Albino Gabnit, Queen of Shades, Shog, Pronkes, Felly in Jackboots, Ziden, Trixa, Mr. Creebe, Pheng Bhung 'Vorlanna, Veda & Sodey Group' *ZongueBob, Sonny, Atrick, Master Cen, Alpha Rolf, Foreseer, Jokey, Xoriago, Fortunate Juck, Belmen, Archindarce, The Dictitydesitnors and the Dictymon, The Clueless Children, Wilby the Giant, Sei and Ain, Thunderbolt and the Wingers, The Carnivorous Gang, Numma Kiomben, Blinkly 'Seaborne Group' *Siri, Xandy, Zhensi, Bongki, Hud, Sivo, Honso, Trigger-Finger And Nutcase, Fellou, Brittany and Mr. Fursies, Winget, Professor Qroach, Lost Strain, B.O.B.B.O., Hugeita, Antropodzillagod, Memby Code, Phin The Ghoatmen, Friendly Cowl, Suga Mother, Fronky McSnagg, Bebs, Pippy and Bummer 'Wedge, Werklin & Townsend Group' *Clifton, Hydro Girl, Peepers and Jeepers, Ajax, Marphy, Glora, Elmen, Carbungia Zoo Gang, Deon and Bornwell, Samphry and Maxy, Maguire, Tully, The Robber, Rapha and Edda, Shi Fau, Voidis, Charuld, The Chaemra, Ruke Churrelshire, Count Rozzken 'Boss Isthmus Group' *Mr. Tetrus, Pho, Trigress, Kongin, Ruuber, Mangris, Andane, Zhigu, Commander, Scowalski, Chocko, Cadet, Fe-Xiao, Lady Hush, Osqer, Pophy, Vick, And Haraci, Ditch, Raiyna, Toti, Huncus, Cronolious, Wound and Anxiety, Jeeper, Daj, Uncle Druncan Scenes 'A Visit To Yonder' 'Meeting Chevy and Tidy' 'Meeting Vorlanna, Veda & Sodey' 'Meeting Seaborne' 'Meeting Wedge, Werklin & Townsend' 'Meet Boss Isthmus' Transcript Intro Theme (Joe Walsh- In The City) Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 2 Episodes